


Timeless

by LunaStories



Series: Colored Mistakes Last Forever [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining!zoro, Requited Love, a sprinkle of, like finally, pining!Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The minute his left hand touched my face I knew he was worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of “404 Error” and they finally get a happy ending! I hope you guys enjoy :)

xxxxxx

The ticking of his heart reminds me of the time we have left.

Tick tick tick, closer to death. Tick tick tick, how long will we keep up this facade?

Tick tock, time seems to scream and I hunch over wishing it would freeze.

Tell me, Sanji, how much longer do we have? Is it time for me to die? Or should I mourn for you instead?

It was inevitable, he used to whisper against my panting mouth; but inevitably breeds pain.

Perhaps we weren’t meant to be.

Perhaps it’s best not to-

Perhaps-

Maybe.

So many half steps we almost take, so quick to retreat so quick to tighten the noose on these excuses we make. I hang onto his every word and move, he chokes on my every action and expression. How much more can we tighten this rope before we reach a point of no return?

We breathe in our lies like drugs, perhaps an overdose is long overdue. I feel intoxicated on his every touch, this dance back and forth we perform. We collide and confessions spill out unbidden, a crash course in love.

Inside my heart starts to bloom, outside it starts to pour.

The minute his left hand touched my face I knew he was worth the wait. The sound of rain. Windy, harsh, peacefulness; the silence of everything but the racing of my revitalized heart and the sound of teeth clashing urgently.

The rain seems to cry for me as I openly taste this elixir of life, this rain on his tongue that I’ve been deprived of for so long. It feeds my soul and I accept every drop of love he gives me, cultivating this forest of want inside my heart.

Happy laughter accompanies touch, even as our skin remains ice cold from the freezing rain, I’ve never felt such warmth.

Ah, so this is what happiness feels like. A sensation of danger where I fall and know I will never recover.

Every scar I had was a countdown to the decisive moment I would meet him.

Every tally mark on my body, each line on my soul, led me closer to him.

Every darkened bruise another reminder of the kaleidoscope of colors we could be.

I see the cliff and I jump. Headfirst into eternity. Forever.

xxxxxx

He was a whirlwind and I was but a storm. We seek disaster several times a day, his swords cutting into my resolve and my legs a defense from his advance.

Time seems to freeze around him. His inescapable gravity pulling me closer and closer even as I try to break orbit.

I’m always leaving, always left behind. I can’t escape, the cracks in my mask are growing more pronounced and sooner or later he will see what I’ve been hiding this whole time. Running from him, turning a blind eye to his love. When did things get so twisted?

They call him a demon. I can’t repent if all I want is to burn in his blazing inferno forever, spend eternity in his icy landscape, our own personal brand of hell.

Being in his presence was like first setting eyes on the most exquisite floral field and then reducing the whole place into fiery ashes. It was exciting, forbidden, and intoxicating.

It was tasting something you shouldn’t have, allowing the pomegranate to touch your lips, a willing captive of a green haired Hades.

Chain me down and take off my mask, gently, for I fear the hold you have on my heart.

We are broken yet not shattered, inevitable.

Meant to be.

Irreplaceable.

Maybe, almost, certain-

Definite.

One love, two mouths touch. My hand in his rain-soaked hair, his eyes on my lips. We fall into each other so easily. Pushing and pulling at clothes, worshipping bodies and laying offerings on the shrine of our love.

I bear the bruises he bites into me, his hands holding my legs. No more running. I have found my destination, this feeling, this person so much like home. I laugh, breathless and driven insane with this heat.

The beat of our hearts time our existence, tick tock. So little time together, so much more to explore.

Love much like smoke and scented with disaster, I live and breathe him in.

Inhale. Exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support so far. In this one, the first part is in Zoro’s POV and the second in Sanji’s. I hope you guys liked it. This is also the final installment in this series. It is a three part series:
> 
> 1\. “I Walk the Line”  
> 2\. “404 Error”  
> 3\. “Timeless”
> 
> A little easter egg: The name of this series actually refers to each part. "Colored" refers to the first fic "I Walk the Line". "Mistakes" refers to the second fic "404 Error". "Last Forever" has a concept of time so of course it refers to this last piece "Timeless". 
> 
> Please do leave comment or a kudos as it helps power the heart I don’t have. Thank you :) Each and every comment is greatly appreciated.


End file.
